Stupid in Love
by FromBomi
Summary: Hikaru and Yuna have been dating for 2 years now. She thinks they're ready to take their relationship to the next level during the class trip. But when she notices Hikaru rebuffing any of her advances, she thinks he's about to break up with her. She'll do anything that she can to keep her relationship alive. Why is he acting this way? ZaizenxOC


Hello everyone. Sometimes I feel like Zaizen has been forgotten. I don't know about you guys but I find so attractive, I wish he had more face time in the manga and anime. -sigh- I always had this idea floating in my head. I'm glad I finally was able to write it out. Thank you for reading!

* * *

"Ne…Hikaru." I stood in front of him staring at the ground while rubbing my arm. I had no confidence to even look at his face at the moment. "D-do you still love me?" I stammered.

"Are you stupid?" He barked. Right then and there I felt my heart dropped. How did we end up like this? My mind started to wander to when we first met.

When I was in junior high, ne of my favorite parts of the day is waking up. I was always excited to wake up; mainly because instead of seeing him in my dreams, I would see the reality. We had been classmates since our freshmen year. Because of our last names, we were always seated next to each other.

"Hello. My name is Yukimura Yuna." I shyly introduced myself.

"Zaizen Hikaru." He simply said with an annoyed look on his face. His whole aura felt as if he did not want to be here. It wasn't until later that I found out that if he had known that this was a school for comedy and laughter, he wouldn't have enrolled. He also mentioned he was glad he came to this school later on.

Each day I slowly started falling for him, even though he had a sharp tongue. Although the seniors did not appreciate him, I knew deep down he had a kind and caring heart. He had shown that kindness indirectly to his teammates. At the end of our second year in junior high, I finally confessed to him right before the semi-finals against Seigaku in the Nationals tournament. He accepted my confession, shyly commenting he shared the same feelings and I, and that was the start to our innocent love story.

We continued our love story through high school. We had our ups and downs like most couples but in the end, we knew that we loved each other too much to be apart for too long.

"Ne, Yuna-Chan, tomorrow's the class trip. Are you and Zaizen-Kun going to seal the deal? I mean, you guys have been dating for 2 years and you haven't done it yet." My friend turned around from her chair the second self-study started. I blushed at her bold questions. Sure we've been dating for a while and the furthest we've done was kissing. Secretly I have wanted to go further than kissing but I'm too embarrassed to tell that to Hikaru. I wonder if Hikaru wants to do the same…

"I don't know. I want to…Mako-Chan! Help me! What should I do?" I pleaded my friend for help.

"After Sensei goes to sleep, you should sneak into his room and surprise him with cute underwear. He won't be able to resist you!" She winked.

"M-Mako-Chan!" I playfully hit her. "What about his roommates?"

"Don't worry! I'll invite the guys to come over to our room to play. It'll just be you and him tomorrow night."

"There's still one more problem…" I mumbled.

"What?" What could she have possibly forgotten?

"I need cute underwear." All the underwear I have doesn't seem to match up with my intentions for tomorrow night,

"Then let's go shopping after school" She smiled. If its shopping, she'll be there to honestly tell me if it looks good or not.

"Mako-Chan! I love you!" I hugged my best friend.

"Whoa there, who do you love?" Hikaru came up from behind.

"Hikaru, gomen ne, but today I'm going shopping with Mako-chan after school." I apologized. Usually Hikaru and I would walk home together but today was special.

"That's fine, I have tennis practice later anyways. But I'm sitting next to you on the bus tomorrow." He wrapped one arm around me and smirked.

"Of course"! I smiled at his affection.

After school, Mako and I met up at the shoe lockers to head to the store. When we arrived to the lingerie store, I was already overwhelmed by the different styles they had to offer. Mako held up a navy blue set with a thong but I immediately shook my head no. There was no way I was going to wear a thong, it's too sexy. We kept looking around the store to find the one. It has to be perfect. I want my first time to be memorable.

"How about this one?" I held up a white lace set with a pink bow on the front of the panty and bra.

"Perfect!" Mako agreed on my choice. I'm so excited to see how Hikaru is going to like it.

The next morning our class met up at the buses to our destination. Obviously I took my spot next to Hikaru who was listening to music while updating his blog. I looked over at him and noticed how concentrated he was on his phone rather than his girlfriend next to him. In a playful manner, I tapped on his phone to ruin his typing.

"Yah!" He exclaimed backspacing to fix the mistake I made for him.

"Gomen ne….I was stretching…" I lied innocently. I reached out to hold his hand, only to be rebuffed as he immediately let got of my hand and resumed his typing.

"Hikaru? What's that about?" I asked, my irritation slowly rising.

"I'm updating my blog." He simply said ignoring my presence for the rest of the way.

"Baka…"I harshly whispered and crossed my arms. He didn't even flinch. "Why is he acting like this?" I thought to myself, my heart was starting to feel heavy.

I was so happy when we finally arrived to the hotel. After dropping our bags into our rooms, everyone met up in lobby to start the first day of the tours. Throughout the tours, I would constantly try and hold Hikaru's hand. It was almost second nature for us to hold hands but today, he's been avoiding any physical contact with me. Each rejection for any physical contact leaves my heart heavier and heavier. At my 15th attempt to hold onto him, he snapped.

"Yuna, can you stop that?" That was my last straw.

"Fine. Have fun by yourself." I stomped off to meet up with Mako. If he wanted to play this game, go ahead. I don't know what mood he's in and he won't open up to me about it. The best thing to do is just let him be for a while. We'll reconcile in the morning like we always do. I heard him heavily sigh while walking off but I was too heated to turn around to look at him at this point. Towards the end of the first day of the tour I had already been missing Hikaru. I would rather just be next to him than not be. Honestly, it felt lonely without him near me.

I started walking towards where he was to find that he was with another girl. I hid behind the nearest bush to spy on him. What is he doing with a girl from the other class? All these thoughts of him being unfaithful started to come up in my mind.

"Haha Hikaru-kun, you're so cute!" The girl laughed as she playfully hit his shoulder. Who the hell does this slut think she is? I was ready to jump up and reveal myself to them until I realized the look on Hikaru's face. He didn't snap at her for touching him but instead he looked really embarrassed. His face was as red as a tomato. It reminded me of the first time we held hands back in middle school. It was our first date and held my hand so I wouldn't get lost in the crowd. I'll never forget how embarrassed he was holding my hand. I was embarrassed too. Hikaru only acts like this around me…why is he acting like this around her. With everything that had happened today, my heart couldn't take it anymore. I left the bushes and went back to the hotel with Mako. I laid in my futon thinking how Hikaru must have fallen out of love with me. The girl he was with was pretty cute… He probably wants to break up with me and go out with her.

"Yuna….Are you okay? I didn't want to pester you about it earlier but did you have a fight with Zaizen-kun?" Mako laid next to me on the futon.

"I think he's going to break up with me soon." I admitted.

"Why would he break up with you? You guys are perfect for each other." Mako was just as surprised as I was.

"I knew us dating was too good to be true. There are so many cuter and smarter girls he could be with. He probably got tired of me." I remembered all the pretty girls that had tried asking him out while we were dating. He had always rejected them and telling me I'll always be his number one.

"No. Yuna, you can't give up now! Stick with the plan tonight. He'll surely fall back in love with you. Plus I already invited the guys to the room. Even if it doesn't go as planned, at least talk to him. Let everything out on the table and see where he's coming from. Who knows? This could all just be a misunderstanding." Mako was encouraging me. "Come on, let's get your battle suit ready!" She dragged me into the bathroom to change.

After the teachers went their last rounds through the rooms to make sure no one of the opposite sex was in the rooms. The guys from Hikaru's room snuck into our room and Mako helped me sneak to Hikaru's. I stood in front of his door and took a few breaths to calm my heart down. When Hikaru gets a look at me in the new underwear he'll forget whatever reason he's mad at me. After collecting myself for a few more seconds I finally knocked on his door. When he opened the door, he looked really surprised to see me, especially in my nightgown.

"C-can I come in?" I shly asked.

"S-sure." I noticed his voice wavering a bit. Was I an unwelcomed guest? After he closed the door behind me I walked over to where his futon was.

"Close your eyes… I have a surprise." I instructed. He followed and closed his eyes. I carefully removed my nightgown and sat on his futon, mimicking a pose Mako had shown me in one of her brother's ecchi magazines. This should get his heart racing back to me. Maybe he'll finally let me touch him.

"Open your eyes." The second he laid his eyes on me, his face went immediately red. He covered his mouth to hide his embarrassment. I was jumping with joy on the inside; the plan was working. Then Hikaru walked over to me and picked up my nightgown. He threw my nightgown at me.

"Get out." His tone was so sharp, my heart shattered in front of him.

"W-what?" Did I hear him correctly? Here I am giving him everything I have and he just told me to get out.

"Yuna. Don't be stupid and just get out." He sighed not even looking at me. I stood in front of him to meet his eyes. When I saw how cold his eyes were I started to stare at the ground. I finally realized that our love story was coming to an end.

"Ne…Hikaru." I stood in front of him staring at the ground while rubbing my arm. I had no confidence to even look at his face at the moment. "D-do you still love me?" I stammered.

"Are you stupid?" He barked.

"I guess we're breaking for good this time?" I laughed trying to keep my composure but I failed miserably as tears were flowing out of my eyes. "I'll get out of your life. I'm sorry." I put on my nightgown back on and walked towards the door. Suddenly I felt my body being jerked back. Hikaru wrapped his arms around me so tightly I could barely move.

"Why?" I cried even more.

"Everything just came out wrong. I don't want us to break up. I don't want you to leave my life. I wanted to tell you how much I love you but everything just came out all wrong. " He explained

"Then why did you tell me to get out? Or refusing to even hold me hand all day?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Honestly I've been nervous about this trip. The guys on my team kept on teasing me how this trip is going to the trip I become a man. It made me think of you in a weird and perverted me. Just you touching me gets me riled up. I'm scared of going out of control and do something that would hurt you. When you came into my dressed like that, it took everything I had to hold back. I love you too much to hurt you.

"So all this time, you were scared of hurting me?" I asked. I felt his head nod. "Then what did you think you were doing all day? Do you know how painful it felt for me to see you refusing to hold me or telling me to get out of your room when it took everything that I had to come dress like this? Do you know how painful it was to see some girl laugh and touch you when I couldn't? It's been painful for me." The tears kept flowing.

"That girl was my sempai's girlfriend. I was asking her advice on how to hold my feelings. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered repeatedly digging his face into my neck. I turned around to face him. I grabbed his face and slowly gave him a kiss.

"I love you, stupid." I mumbled in embarrassment.

"I love you." He happily embraced me into a more intense kiss. I couldn't help but get sucked into his kisses. I didn't even realize that he was laying me down on his futon.

"You know…last chance to escape while you can. I don't think I can hold back any longer." I shook my head to let him know that I was ready for this too.

"I love you." He continuously whispered throughout the night before sneaking back to the room where Mako was waiting for all the details.

* * *

Honestly I was debating whether or not to write a lemon but I know that if I wrote one, it's going to be terrible haha. Maybe one day. Thank you!


End file.
